Secret of the Swan
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: When a childhood enemy of Jayden pops up, the Red Ranger is angry with a lot of mixed feelings toward her. But what will happen when he discovers a secret nobody was ever supposed to know?
1. Jenelle

Secret of the Swan 1

"Whoah!" Antonio and Emily crashed into Jayden, who stood as still as a statue.

"What gives, aimgo?" Antonio asked.

"Look," the two followed Jayden's finger to see a girl in a ditch nearby on the wood trail. They had heard a call of suspicious call of water seeping in nearby, and Antonio, Emily, and Jayden were the only ones around.

The three Samurai knelt to the girl. She had long, silky midnight hair that fell to her hip with freckles and a red high light near her right ear. Her skin was half tanned, and she was slim. Her breathing was heavy, and leaves covered her halfway.

"I wonder how long she's been here," Emily pondered.

"Poor chica," Antonio agreed, scooping her up into his arms, "let's get her back to The Shiba House."

Jayden didn't say a word as they headed back. Emily came to him after she helped Antonio clean her off and get her in a bed.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, sitting him in the meeting room.

"I know her," he mumbled, looking deep in thought, "I do from...I don't know where..."

"Well, maybe helping her will refresh your memory," the Yellow Samurai smiled at her boyfriend.

The two trotted into the recovery room together. The girl was still laying, unconscience, on the bed. Antonio was wiping her face, concern all over his face.

"Still nothing," he frowned, "I wonder if she'll be okay."

Slowly, she whimpered. The girl's eyelids fluttered for a moment before opening halfway. Her eyes were a mysterious green with a blue tint around the edges. She blinked and looked sleepily at the three.

"Where am I?" she whispered in a voice of honey and sugar.

"At our home," Emily explained gently, "we're here to help you. My name is Emily, and these are my friends Antonio and Jayden."

The girl moaned and sat up weakly.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"About three," Antonio replied, "just take it easy, chica."

"What's your name?" Emily asked.

"Jenelle," the girl replied, "Jenelle Harrison."

"Nice name," Jayden decided to talk to her.

Suddenly, her eyes flew open. Sitting up in a struggle, the girl stared at Jayden.

"What?" he asked.

"I know you," she suddenly looked angry, "Jayden Shiba."

Gasping, it hit Jayden.

"It's been so long..." he looked lovingly at her.

"You creep!" she got on her unsteady feet, "you little..."

"Whoa!" Emily and Antonio rushed between them, "what's going on, you two?"

"I know him," Jenelle got tears in her greens, "why did you even find me? Did it just have to be _you_?"

"What is your problem with him, chica?" Antonio asked the fuming teen.

"Jayden used to be my boyfriend!" Jenelle blurted.

Author Note: Dun-dun-dun! Oh, and I am writing this with the help of iLovePinkRomanceStory143. You just PM me, kid, and we can talk a little more! Oh, and review, and you get a cookie! :D


	2. Why we hate each other

Secret of the Swan 2

Emily stared at Jayden. He'd never told her he used to have a girlfriend. As far as she knew, he'd never had anything in his childhood like that.

"Em, I can explain," he rushed to save his love, "when I was nine years old and she was seven, I wanted to go to school. So Mentor decided to let me try it. Well, I hated it because of all the retards running around and I was always getting in trouble for about murdering the bullies with my training. But just as I was about to quit, she walked into my life."

"We dated for about a month," Jenelle brought in the next part, "he bought me flowers and told me he loved me. But one night he told me he couldn't be with me. I didn't get it, and we fought. Then he told me he hated me and hit my gut before running off like a coward."

"And we've hated each other ever since," Jayden finished, "she beat on me enough before I hit her, might I add."

"And what training?" Jenelle asked.

"Nothing," Jayden replied, earning a glare.

"Okay, you can feel the tension," Antonio felt the air for pretend, earning a kick in the shin from his childhood friend, "ouch! Don't hate on the jokes, dude!"

Huffing, the Red Ranger glared at Jenelle. She was stiff as she looked meancingly at him.

"Well, we all need to calm down," Emily finally broke the silence, "Jenelle, you just recover and Antonio will keep you company. Jayden, you come with me." She pulled the teenager outside with her.

"Are you mad?" he asked her.

"Why would I?" she shook her head, "but why do you two still hate each other after all these years? It was the past. Forgive and forget, man!"

"Well…" Jayden recalled that night in full color and sound.

_Jayden was fifteen and Jenelle was thirteen. The Red Ranger was fighting a practice dummy, and he was worn out. Wiping the sweat off his face, he walked to the city, hands in his pockets. The winter air swirled around him as snow crunched under his boots. _

"_Jayden?"a figure looked up from a bus bench, "is that you?" _

_He squinted and sat beside her. "Jenelle?" _

"_That's me," she flipped back her hoodie with her gloved hands, "what are you doing here?" _

"_I'm going to get some coffee," he replied, "you?" _

"_I am leaving," she sighed, looking at her two snow-caked bags, "my mother and father are dead, and I can't stay here." _

"_Dead?" Jayden repeated. _

"_By a monster," she started to cry. _

_Jayden felt angry. He knew Master X was rising, and in about two years he would have to lead the Samurai. And a Nilock had killed her parents. Sure, he felt angry at her a little bit. But this was not acceptable. _

"_I'm sorry," he told her, "that monster will pay." _

"_How do you know?" she sniffed. _

_He felt obiliged to tell her he was soon to be Red Ranger. So, he did. When he finished, she stared at him. _

"_You little creep," she was basically yelling, "that is so stupid! You are trying to lie to me, that's the dumbest…you, a Samurai? Ha!" _

_Jayden was angry. He was just trying to help, and she was being snotty about it. _

"_It's true," he growled, "now shut up and get on your bus, you weak little coward." _

_Squealing, she kicked his shin. In a response, he threw her bags onto the bus and pushed her after them. Growling, she stormed on and sat in an empty seat near the back. She glared at him as the bus left, and he threw a snowball at her window. _ _Fuming, Jayden stomped off to get his coffee. _

"Hello? Earth to Jayden?" Emily's voice brought him back to Earth.

"Huh?" he looked into her hazel eyes, "oh. It was an argument before she moved away when her parents were killed by a Nilock. I was fifteen and she was thirteen. That's why."

"Wow," the Yellow Ranger nodded, "that explains it."

As Emily was calming Jayden down, Antonio was learning a lot about Jenelle's opinion on his friend.

"…and he was such a lying little flake," she ranted, "and he has the nerve to call _me _a coward. That little…"

"Chica!" Antonio cut her off, "I understand your anger. But please stop being so mad at him. He makes mistakes and so do you. You guys are only human!"

Jenelle shut up after that. She felt the dryness in her mouth and she fought tears coming into her eyes.

"Chica?" he looked at her watering greens, "are you…?"

"I'm fine," she looked at the time and gasped. **6:45. **

She got up and tore outside. Jayden and Emily looked up and blocked her way.

"What's the matter?" Jayden asked her.

"Move it!" she shoved the Red Ranger out of the way and yanked open the door, running out. Emily ran to his side, crying out in worry he was hurt.

"I'm okay," he moaned, "but what the heck was her deal?"

"I think she's hiding something," Antonio came out to help Jayden up.

"Come on," the Red Ranger looked at the two, "let's follow him."

Author Note: Hm…what is Jenelle hiding?


	3. Never tell

Secret of the Swan 3

Author Note: Sorry it took so long to update! I have a LOT of stories on my plate right now…

Jayden led the way silently, Emily and Antonio soundless behind him. The three were creeping along the forest, secretly following Jenelle. The Yellow and Gold Rangers about crashed into Jayden, and Jenelle looked up. The trio ducked behind some limbs, and she got to the lake.

She started to cry. Jayden raised an eyebrow before a white light surrounded her, and the Red Ranger pushed his teammates to the side. A light and crackle swept over them, and Jayden covered his friends as he watched in amazement. Jenelle changed then.

Her dainty arms became wide, beautiful wings with snow feathers. Her legs became twently times smaller until they were webbed feet. Her leg grew, her body got shorter and covered in pure white feathers, and her face morphed. She was suddenly not a human.

Jenelle was a swan.

The Red Ranger gaped as she swan into the water. Then he heard muffling and remembered his friends.

"What happened?" Emily looked around, "where's Jenelle?"

Unable to describe what he'd just learned, he told them, "She saw me and ran off."

"Dang," Antonio snapped his fingers, "come on, Em. Let's go back." The two left, both understanding Jayden was (a) hiding something and (b) he needed to be alone.

The Red Samurai rose on shaky legs and went to the water. The swan with the purest feathers was Jenelle, he knew, and she swimming around. Rolling up his pants legs', he waded in to her and grabbed her.

Squalking, she squirmed and pecked. But he held onto her as he marched back to The Shiba House. Once there, he covered her beak and found a cage. He then marched back into the forest, unseen by the others, and stopped when he was far enough away.

The teenager put the swan in the cage and locked the door. After that, he sat on a large rock and stared at her.

"So..you're half swan?" he couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth.

Honking, she wrote in the dirt with a nearby stick: **I turn into one at night. Some monster did this to me. Now let me out of the cage before I attract attention. **

Shrugging, he did. Once free, she shook her feathers out and wrote: **Tell anybody and you die. **

"Will you turn back to normal?" he asked.

**In the morning, **she wrote, **now go. Let me be a swan alone. And don't tell anybody about this. Get it? **

"Sure," Jayden nodded, "I won't tell."

**Good, **she threw down the stick and wadded back into the water.

The Red Ranger went to The Shiba House, leaving the cage, and trotted in. He claimed he was seeing if Jenelle was okay, and she'd said she wanted to be alone for a while.

The Samurai nodded and ate. After playing the Zord Game for a while, they headed to bed. Sleep wasn't possible for Jayden, though. Rolling over, he stared up at the moon above. He felt as if she was looking it, too, and they were connected. With this in mind, he fell into dreamless sleep.


	4. Save her

Secret of the Swan 4

Jenelle returned in human form to The Shiba House at dawn. Jayden was only one up and working out when she arrived, and he confronted her.

"So…your half swan?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you tell anybody," she hissed.

"I'm not," he held up his hands, "but who did this to you?"

"Some guy called Master Xandred," she replied, "I hate it."

Jayden wasn't a big fan of her, but Master X couldn't bully anybody like that. Seeing her cry…that was painful.

"I'll take care of it," he started out the Shiba House door, "tell the others I had a mission alone."

"What? I can't let you get hurt!" Jenelle grabbed his arm.

"I'll be fine," he told her, pulling back his arm, "don't worry."

"I'm not worried!" she protested.

"Good," he started to leave, but she pinned him against the wall.

"He'll destroy you," she puffed, "you know we're just human."

Their eyes met for a second. She was so close, and her breath smelled like honey dew…

"I battle him all the time," Jayden pulled away, "bye!"

Jenelle watched outside the window as he morphed. Amazed, she decided to go get breakfast. She wouldn't tell off Jayden. If he could save her from this curse…then she'd be okay.


	5. XXXXXX

Secret of the Swan 5

"Good morning, Jenelle," Antonio spoke to her early the next morning, "where's Jayden?"

"I don't know," the girl really didn't, "but I figured something out."

"What is that?"

"You guys are the Samurai!" she blurted.

XXXXXXX

"Where is that lovesick puppy?" Master X growled at Octoroo as they stood in a dark forest.

"Oh-ah-oo," Octaroo gulped, "I thought I told you he'd be here."

"Looking for me?" the Red Ranger growled, fully morphed with his sword now pointed at Master Xandred's throat.

XXXXX

"Why didn't you ever say anything? This is huge!" Jenelle cried to the Gold Ranger.

"It's a secret," Antonio told her, "so don't tell anybody."

"No problem,"

"Besides, don't you have any secrets nobody should ever know?"

"Well..."

XXXXXXXX

"What have you done to Jenelle?" Jayden snarled.

"Cursed her to freak you out," he chuckled, "so I can destroy you early."

"I don't care," he snarled, putting the point in deeper, "I am protecting a mortal girl and that's it."

XXXXXXX

"You don't have to tell me," Antonio spoke.

"No, it's fine," she breathed, "I'm part swan. Master Xandred cursed me."

XXXXXXX

"Oh-ah-oo," the tenticaled squid snickered, "she's in love with you."

"We hate each other," the Fire Samurai snarled, "now let's fight."

XXXXXXX

"Well, I'm goin'..." Antonio was angry anyone would hurt Jenelle like that.

"Jayden's working on it," the non-ranger held him to his ground, "I'm about ready for the curse to end."

Suddenly, Antonio's samuaizer rang.

XXXXXXXX

Jayden struck Master X in the gut with his sword. The Nilock master's eyes glowed dangerously, and he was airborne into a tree painfully. Octaroo wrapped his slimy tenticales around him and banged him painfully. Freeing one hand, the Samurai leader attvated his spin sword. But Octaroo sent him into a lake, leaving his boss to press him against a tree by the neck.

"You're no match for me," he snarled, "goodbye, Red Ranger."

"Let him go!" a voice screamed. Emily came in, morphed, out of nowhere, making the Nilock let go.

He lifted her up with the dark power and chuckled, "Yellow Ranger. How precious, you trying to save your boyfriend. But I'll just use you for a little warm up!" He threw her to the ground with a _crack. _

She cried out before she was banged around by Octaroo. But before Master X could straggle her, she put on her spin sword.

"Spin Sword: Syzmac Sweep!" she sent the follower Nilock rolling before making a symnol, "Earth Rise Up: Slam!"

The Nilock leader was suddenly surronded by the Earth itself.

"Symbol of Power: Stone!" she smashed into him and made the Earth close around him.

"The power of the human world soil!" he broke the barrier and let out a wave a power demorph her painfully, "you will pay for that!"

XXXXXX

"Jay and Em are in trouble!" the Gold Samurai gasped as he saw the call, "stay here, Jenelle!"

He morphed and started off.

"No!" the girl came after him, "I'm going to help!"

XXXXXX

Emily was seeing lights, wounded badly. Jayden tried to help her, but Octaroo grabbed him and slammed him against the tree, then tossed him beside her.

"Time for your ends," Master's eyes glowed dangerously.

"NO!" fish blades rammed into them, "leave them alone!" Antonio and Jenelle appeared to them.

"My mortal," Master chuckled to Jenelle, "and bride."

"I will never marry you," she snarled, "now stay away from my love!"

"Love?" Emily gasped.


	6. Mean it

Secret the Swan 6

Master X didn't have a lot of time to be shocked. Jenelle leapt on him, attacking with her all, kicking and fighting. But she was a mere mortal, and he grabbed her neck. The evil Nilock threw her into a tree and pinned her in the gut with his foot, making her sink onto the wet Earth. Emily gasped, but she was too weak to do anything. Besides, Octaroo had her locked up his tencles, and now Jenelle was beside her. They gasped painfully as they were squeezed.

"What..?" Jayden's eyes turned furious, "YOU LET THEM GO!"

The Red Ranger jumped out, hitting Octaroo square in the face with his sword blade. Slashing quickly, he started to cut of the tentcles. Yelling, the slimy Nilock let go of the two and retreated in a GAP. The two girls fell to the ground, moaning in agony.

"Emily! Jenelle! No..NO!" he fell to his knees at the hurt two.

"I knew you liked my bride," the boss cackled.

"She said she will never marry you, and she never has to worry about it," the Fire Samurai snarled, "because I'm about to…"

"I'm drying up," Master X cut him off, "we will meet again, Red Ranger." But before he could leave, the Samurai leader slashed his cracking body. EXTREMLY hard, at that.

Master X roared, trying to throw his enemy into a tree. But Jayden dodged his claws, whacking on him with amazing power and speed. Pretty soon, he had Master X almost dead from the drying out on the ground, sword at his neck.

"Break Jenelle's curse," he snarled, "or this will be your last."

"Only because I feel like it," he snarled, and a wave of green ran through Jenelle's body, "and I won't marry her. But beware, Red Ranger. When I return, you will feel my wrath!" Laughing evilly, he vanished.

Puffing and growling, the male stared after him and demorphed. Then he ran in a stumble to Jenelle and Emily.

"Are you guys okay?"

XXXXXXXXX

Jenelle's pretty eyes fluttered open. She knew what the room was: The Recovery Room of The Shiba House. Oh, no! Was Em okay? Was Antonio okay? Was Jayden still alive?

Sitting up, ignoring her spinning head, she looked around. Emily was fast asleep in a bed, and Antonio was watching over the Yellow Ranger. When he noticed her being awake, the Gold Ranger slid to her.

"Easy, now," he instructed, "you took a real beating."

"Where's Jayden?" she demanded.

"He's training, the stubborn Samurai boy," Antonio rolled his eyes, "but he's fine. We're all fine. You and Emily got knocked out, and Jay freed you of your curse. I decided to watch, since that was their fight, but carried Emily back as Jayden carried you."

"He…carried me back here?"

Smiling, he nodded and finished, "You and Em have been out all day. But good to see your feeling better."

"I want to see him," she murmured, though she was weak.

"Jenelle?" Jayden was suddenly in the doorway, dressed in his Samurai training outfit.

"Jay," she breathed, "thank goodness."

"Mph…" Emily moaned, sitting up.

"Em!" the girl breathed, "your all safe. I'm sorry for…"

"You were trying to help, and you did," the Red Ranger cut her off, "I'm just happy you guys are all okay."

"Me, too," Antonio nodded.

"My head hurts," Emily whined.

"Would ice cream make you feel better?" the Gold Ranger asked her.

"Yea!" she followed him into the kitchen. Now it was Jayden and Jenelle, alone with each other again.

"Did you mean the whole thing about the crush?" Jayden asked her.

"Yes," her eyes filled with tears, "I know you love Emily, and that's fine, I guess. But I love you too, and I know we're enimies, and now I've got to leave. Thank you for freeing me, but I just want you to love me, too. The hate is killing me, and…and…" She started to cry, but it seized when he kissed her.


	7. Secret

Secret of the Swan 6

Jenelle's breath was short when they pulled back. He looked guilty, but she smiled at him.

"I get it, okay?" she told him, lacing her fingers through his, "I know you love Emily. I'm not mad."

"Really?" he looked like he didn't believe her.

"Really," she was speaking the truth, "as long as we don't hate each other for this moment, now, forever. I don't mind if you don't love me."

"Well, the whole hate thing wasn't working for me either," he chuckled, "you have got to be the coolest girl ever."

"I know," the two embraced each other.

"Now," the Fire Samurai told her, "you need sleep."

"No, I don't!" she frowned, "Emily gets ice cream! I want ice cream."

"Jenelle, you're more beat up than her," he patted the sheets, "you know your tired. Don't fight it."

"But I'm not!" she pouted, "I want to be awake!"

"Did you seriously just stamp your foot?"

"Jayden!" she whined.

"Don't stop that foot again," a smile played on his lips, "or Daddy will have to spank you."

"Oh, really?" she stomped her foot down. She was soon squealing as he chased after her, both of them laughing.

When he caught her, he pushed her on the bed gently. Playfully and carefully, his swatted her bottom once. She laughed, but that's when he was attacked. Emily was ontop of him, looking ticked.

"DON'T YOU DARE EVER HURT HER AGAIN!" she yelled.

"We were playing," Jenelle spoke up for him.

"Oh," she blushed at Jayden, then saw the looks in their eyes, "oh, no." She was soon laughing, being chased by them.

When they zipped past Antonio, he shook his head and prayed the others took their time coming home.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why do you gotta' go?" Emily pouted as Jenelle stood in her blue jeans and black t-shirt, ready to go home.

"My family needs me, Em," I smiled, "but I'll visit."

"You better," Jayden offered his pinkie, which everyone accepted.

"Bye, guys," she hugged Emily, pecked Antonio's cheek, and fist pumped Jayden before rushing off into the early sunlight.

"I'm going to miss her," Jayden's eyes filled with tears .

"Me, too," Antonio wept with his leader.

"I live with crybabies," Emily rolled her hazels.

XXXXXXXX

"We're home!" Mike called as the other Samurai marched in. They were greeted by the sight of Antonio and Jayden sighing at the moon and Emily looking up into the space, as if recalling a memory.

"Okay," Mia set down her Star Wars hat, "what did we miss?"

"A secret," Jayden smiled, then murmured to himself, "a secret for a swan."

Author Note: :D AUTHORS TOGETHER, WRITING FOREVER! :D :D :D


End file.
